Pokemon Perfect Emerald
Pokemon Perfect Emerald is a sequel of Pokemon Emerald for the 3DS. It comes out June 12, 2015 internationally except for Australia, which gets the game a week later on the 19th. It is based off of what Ssj4Broly wanted Emerald to be like when he first played it as a little kid, plus features that have been in the series after. Game Introduction A Holographic Professor Birch appears on the screen. "History has told us about the mighty Brendan and May..." It shows cinematic cutscenes displaying the two. "...Who took down Teams Magma and Aqua..." It shows Archie and Maxie losing in fights against them. "...Who conquered the Pokemon League!..." It shows Brendan beating Steven. The screen zooms out, and when it zooms back in, it shows May defeating Wallace. "...Those who saved the World!..." Brendan and May are shown capturing Kyogre and Groudon. "...Those who tamed Mythical Pokemon!..." The two are shown in front of Rayquaza with a surprised expression. It shows Littleroot Town in a gloomy light as it rains. "...But they're no longer alive..." Lightning strikes and suddenly it shows an updated Littleroot town. "...And the world needs help more now than ever before..." Evil laughter goes off as a purple flash lights a dim room. You can see a group of people wearing green outfits. "...We need your help, as you are the last known descendant of these two. A grandchild of their's..." The camera zooms out, showing Ben and Macy. "...Are you a boy or a girl?" The gender you select smiles. "...And what is your name?" After you enter your name it zooms over to the player you did not choose. "...And if I'm not mistaken this is your Brother/Sister?" If you choose Macy it will be your brother and if you choose Ben it will be your sister. "...Would you mind telling me their name?" After you enter their name it shows the holographic Birch with worry on his face. "They're unleashing their plan sooner than expected! You need to meet my son, Mr. Birch at Littleroot Café immediately!" Then it shows your character spinning around, and then you wake up in your bed. Soaring in the Sky The cool and popular feature from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire returns better than ever! Every Pokemon that can learn fly has a custom sprite you ride on! To access this feature you must hold down 'Fly' when selecting a move to use outside of battle and you will begin soaring. Pokemon with high base speed fly fast through the sky. Pokemon with decent base speed fly at the speed that Latias and Latios did in Omega Ruby an Alpha Sapphire. Pokemon with low base speed fly slow through the sky. If the Pokemon you're flying on has a mega evolution, is holding its Mega Stone and you've made it far enough in the game to use Mega Evolution in battle, you can select a Mega Evolution button on the bottom screen that mega evolves them. It doesn't do anything special, but it sure does look cool! You can no longer find Pokemon while flying. Mirage Spots Hot off the last section, Mirage Spots return! Here is the complete list of Mirage Spots. *Mirage Rustboro - Travel Back to the graphics of the original Ruby and Sapphire as you re-explore Rustboro! Encounter Pokemon from the surrounding routes, battle the Gym Leader Roxanne for tons of potions and Pokedollars, explore Devon Corp.! The possibilities are endless! 'Soaring-Requirements: '''Beat the first gym. '''Trainers: '''Team Magma and Team Aqua grunt. Both of them fight with one Zubat and one Poochyena. *Soaring Club - While you're in the air, there's a chance you'll find the Soaring Club. A club for those tough enough to Soar. There are no trainers there. '''Soaring-Requirements: '''You must be soaring on a mega evolved Pokemon. *Mirage Island - a 3D remastered version of the fabled location from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald! This time around you can find Pokemon from Gens 1-6! However there is a giant golden Wynaut statue as a homage to the only Pokemon you could find from the good old days. There are no trainers. '''Soaring-Requirements: '''None *Mirage Maze - Based off of the Furfrou maze from Pokemon X and Y, you can find this cool maze! You can find Furfrous here. There are no trainers. '''Soaring-Requirements: '''Beat the first gym. *Fungus Castle - A cool castle where you can find Foongus and Carracosta! '''Soaring-Requirements: '''Beat Team Sky at Meteor Mines ' Trainers: '''Plumber Maria: She doesn't have pokemon but she gives you a tiny mushroom! Plumber Lui: He doesn't have pokemon but he gives you a foongus Pokedoll! Turtle Maniac Bower: He fights with three Carracostas. Fairy Girl Plum: A Girl convinced she's a princess. She has no pokemon and doesn't give any items. Mega Evolutions and Primal Forms I will not post stats or anything, only what they look like. All Megas have new abilities! Kanto Megas Mega Dragonite Stone: Dragonenite Type: Dragon Ability: Dragonate (Any normal type attack this Pokemon uses will become Dragon Type) Appearance: Mega Dragonite turns slimmer with sharper claws and a fiercer expression. He now is blue and his legs are replaced with a tail, much like his Pre Evolutions. Mega Kabutops Stone: Kabutopsite Type: Rock/Steel Ability: Primal Dome (Mega Kabutops recieves a fifth move called "Dome Smash" which does 8x damage against anything.) Appearance: Mega Kabutops is one of the two links between Mega Evolution and Primal Forms. He is darker brown, buffer and has bigger piercing steel claws. Mega Omastar Stone: Omastite Type: Ability: Appearance: Mega Fearow Mega Butterfree Johto Megas Hoenn Megas Sinnoh Megas Unova Megas Kalos Megas Primals Category:Games Category:Sequels